The NBER has become a leading research and training Center in aging, bringing together a large group of economics scholars at various points in their research careers to focus collectively on issues in aging. The proposed career award program in the demography of aging would build on this core program of research and training activity in aging. Indeed these highly successful ongoing activities would leverage the new program in the demography of aging to a level of excellence that we believe can create first-rate research scholars in demography, as well as providing a new foundation for NBER research on issues in the demography of aging. Building on our strengths, the NBER program would emphasize economic demography, focusing on issues that are at the juncture of demography and economics. The new commitment to demography is a natural direction of development for the ongoing NBER program, and represent an area of research in aging where the economics research community should be directing more attention. While most of the issues being addressed by the NBER research team in aging are at least broadly related to the changing age-structure of the population in the United States (and the world), only a subset of this research deals directly with demographic change and its implications. Our aim through this award is to facilitate the intellectual development of economics scholars toward issues in the demography of aging, and to expand our overall research agenda in the area of demography. Recipients of career development awards in demography would be selected from leading research universities around the country, and would come to the NBER for a year of intensive research on issues in the demography of aging.